Survivor: Africa
'''Survivor: Africa''' '''Survivor: Africa to szesnasty sezon Farmvivor.''' '''Jego zwycięzcą okazała się Czerwona, która pokonala w jurorskim głosowaniu Jaśmin stosunkiem głosów 4:3''' '''Link-http://pl.board.bigpoint.com/farmerama/showthread.php?t=963296''' '''CAST''': *capsloska *blazej2801 *Jeryho *Czerwona *Jaśmin *Karpik1990 *marmolaaaada *kibel1994 *agata191 *superlemur912 *Aleksandria83 *danielblok *matiz321 *aniasr1 *Przemek0319999 *pati1000 '''Twisty''' *'''Przemieszanie'''- zmiana składów drużyn *'''Rozłam'''- z dwóch plemion powstają trzy *'''Połączenie''' przy 8 osobach *'''Ukryty bożek nietykalnośc'''- składał sięz dwóch części. Warunkiem posiadania bożka było znalezienie wszystkich części. Bożek był aktywny do etapu finałowej czwórki *'''Wizyta na radzie plemienia przeciwnego''' *'''Interaktywne rady plemienia''' '''Eliminacje''' '''The Game''' '''Episode 1''': '''"Snake in the shelter"''' *'''Reward challenge''': Wisielec- uczestnicy po kolei próbują odgadnąc hasło podając litery. Każdy ma 10 strzałów. Wygrywa osoba, która odgadnie hasło najszybciej. *'''Immunity challenge''': Wieloetapowe: Detektyw, grafik,humanista,inteligent. Detektyw szuka obrazków, inteligent rozwiązuje zagadke i przekazuje dane humaniście, humanista pisze historię, a grafik ją ilustruje. Wygrywa drużyna która otrzyma więcej punktow na ostatnim etapie LUB na ostatnim etapie bedzie miala 5 minutową przewage. Po długim okrsie zapisów wreszcie Survivor: Africa się rozpoczęło! Spragnieni przygody uczestnicy zostali podzieleni na nastęujące plemiona. Od tej pory nie mają pojęcia co może ich spotkac. Od razu zawodnicy uczestniczyli w pierwszym w sezonie zadaniu o nagrodę, którym była wizyta na radzie przeciwnego plemienia. Zadaniem uczestników było granie w wisielca. Najlepiej z nim sobie poradziła Agata z Samburu, któa odgadłą hasło już po pięciu strzałach. Uczestnicy mogli się rozejśc. W okresie międzyzadaniowym zdąrzyły nawiązac się pierwsze sojusze. W Samburu Jaśmin-Czerwona, Aleks-Przemek, Agata-Ania, a w Boran Matiz-Wojtek-Amanda-Lemur. Lepiej zorganizowane wydawało się plemię Boran, jednak większym potencjałem siłowym wyróżniało się Samburu. Następnego dnia ryzykanci wzięli udział w swoim pierwszym zadaniu o nietykalnośc plemienną. Boran od początku prowadziło, jednak przy humaniście drużyny sięzrównały i minimalnie szybciej do ostatniego etapu przystąpili Żółci. Wszystko rozstrzygnęły punkty grafika. Okazało się, że to Boran zdobywa pierwszą nietykalnośc!. Na radzie plemienia Czerwonych pojawiało się wiele niewiadomych, nikt nie odpowiadał szczerze, odpowiedzi były wymijające. Podczas głosowanie jednak wszyscy zebrali się w sobie i wyeliminowali najsłabszą według nich osobę, którą był Błażej. '''Episode 2: "The Lion's Lair"''' *'''Immunity challenge''': Frazeologizmy obrazkowe. Na podstawie obrazków zawodnicy muszą podac związek frazeologiczny/przysłowie pasujące do obrazka. Wygrywa plemię, które najszybciej osiągnie wymagany pułap punktowy. Po eliminacji Błażeja Samburu nadal pozostawało wesołe. Rada plemienia nie za bardzo na nich wpłynęła. Uważąli, że od teraz mogą wygrac juz wszystko. Kiedy Boran dowiedziało się kto odpadł również nie było zaskoczone, jak to ocenił ktoś z ich drużyny "To było do przewidzenia". Przygotowujac sie do zadania Amandzie z Boran udało się znaleźc ukrytego bożka nietykalności, dzięki niemu jej pozycja w grze byłą coraz silniejsza. Po dwóch rundach zadania plemiona remisowały z jednym punktem na końcie. Tak też to trwało do samego końca i dogrywka musiała wszystko rozstrzygnąc. Dobrej odpowiedzi udzielił Michał z plemienia Samburu i to Czerwoni wygrali swoje pierwsze zadanie zsyłając na radęplemienia Żółtych. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Boran było bardziej rozmowne niż Samburu. Ryzykanci krytykowali innych uczestników, którzy pasowali do odpowiedzi w dogrywce "byc kulą u nogi". Jednogłośnie oceniono, że osobą która musi odejśc jest Maria-Capsloska. '''Episode 3: "Family with Project"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Familiada 1. Szefowie plemion (Wojtek i Przemek) są głową rodziny, odpowiadają jako pierwsi. Reszta kolejności do ustalenia przez was. 2. Najpierw odbywa się pojedynek jeden na jednego, kolejno pary szefów, drugiej osoby w kolejności itd. Zadaje pytanie kto odpowie pierwszy tego odpowiedz się liczy, ale jeżeli ta odpowiedz nie będzie pierwsza na liście, przeciwnik może powiedzieć swoją odpowiedz jeżeli będzie takowa i będzie ona miała przypisane więcej punktów zaczyna jego plemię, jeżeli będzie niżej lub będzie niepoprawna zaczyna plemię którego szef odpowiadał pierwszy. 3.Jako kolejni odpowiadają kolejni członkowie. 4. Jeżeli zgadną wszystkie pięć odpowiedzi zgarniają całą pulę punktów 5. Jeżeli się pomylą trzy razy członkowie drużyny przeciwnej podają swoje odpowiedzi a szef decyduje którą z tych odpowiedzi chce zgłosić. Jeżeli zgłoszona odpowiedz jest poprawna wtedy wszystkie zdobyte punkty przechodzą na konto drugiego plemienia. Jeżeli odpowiedź jest zła wtedy punkty pozostają w pierwszym plemieniu. 6. Jest pięć rund, wygrywa ta drużyna która ma więcej punktów. 7. Postów NIE WOLNO edytować Po eliminacji Capsloski w oby plemionach sojusze się umocniły. W Samburu rządzili Czerwona-Jaśmin-Aleks-Agata-Ania, a w Boran Wojtek-Amanda-Lemur-Matiz. Sojusz Boran wydawał się bardziej ścisły, ponieważ czerwona zgraja nie byłą sobie do końca oddana(nie licząc pary Czerwona-Jaśmin). Kolejności eliminacji wstępnie były ustalone, a w głowie Agaty coraz częściej pojawiała się myśl jak najszybszej eliminacji Wojtka. Po niedługim czasie to stało się jej priorytetem, jednak na razie nie miała ku temu okazji. Wojtek w tym czasie kontynuuował swoją strategie z każdym i wszędzie. Amanda czułą się na tyle bezpiecznie, że powiedziała Wojtkowi o swoim bożku. Lemur i Matiz okazali się tylko wiernymi pionkami, jednak ten drugi zawiązał nic porozumienia z Agatą. Parę osób nadal nie wiedziało co się dzieje, jednak było to skwapliwie wykorzystywane. Na kolejnej konkurencji o immunitet początkowo nadal wszystko ukłądało się równo, jednak od drugiej rundy Samburu zaczęło całkowicie dominowac, miażdżąc Boran. Nikła nadzieję dla Boran okazało się wygranie przedostatniej kategorii jednak nie zdołali tego dokonac i po raz kolejny musieli kogoś wyrzucic z gry. Na radzie plemienia jasno było powiedziane, że wiadomo kto tym razem poleci.. Jawny wybór padł na Pati. '''Episode 4: "Floating U-boot"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Kalambury słowne. Zasady Dzisiejsze zadanie to kalambury słowne, zasady są proste: - daję podpowiedź wy zgadujecie po minucie dodaje następną podpowiedz - Każdy ma tylko jeden strzał na rundę, postów nie wolno edytować, wygrywa ten kto pierwszy trafnie odpowie - punktacja wygląda następująco - pierwsza podpowiedź – 5pkt - druga podpowiedź - 4pkt - trzecia podpowiedź- 3pkt - czwarta podpowiedź – 2pkt - piąta podpowiedź – 1pkt Na zadaniu Samburu po raz kolejny dominowało. Pozwolili Boran zdobyc tylko jeden punkt, ostatecznie wygrywając całe zadanie 14:1(!). Trzecia porażka z rzędu nie jest niczym miłym o czym przekonali się członkowie żółtego plemienia.Jednak nie wszystko było jednak przesądzone, bo w ramach nagoryd Samburu mogło wybrac, czy chce isc na rade plemienia, jakby sie na to zdecydowali to w zamian za to otrzymaliby wskazówkę do ukrytego bożka nietykalności. Nadzieje Boran zostały jednak zburzone, ponieważ Samburu postanowiło byc bezpieczne. Na swojej kolejnej radzie żólci musieli się pozbyc trzeciej osoby, ich sytuacja liczbowo nie wyglądała kolorowo. Tym razem wybór padł na Jeryha, który według nieujawnionych zapisków uczestników stawał się coraz bardziej irytujący. '''Episode 5: "Expect an Unexpected"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Wieloetapowe Zasady #'''Wybierzcie spośród was osobę, która będzie składać puzzle, drugą która zagra w platformówkę i trzecią która zagra w logiczną grę. Linki prześlę na sowę.''' #'''Zadanie wykonujecie w piętnaście minut. Potem wrzucacie mi obrazki z wynikami, wygrywają ci którzy mają więcej punktów.''' #'''System oceniania:''' *'''puzzle ten kto ma mniej ruchów wygrywa''' *'''platformówka kto zajdzie dalej wygrywa''' *'''logiczna kto ma więcej planszy odkrytych wygrywa''' Do zadania wyznaczono następujące osoby Po 15 minutach okazało się, że Boran przerwało passę porażek i wygrało 2:1!! Jednak to nie był koniec niespodzianek na dziś. Wyszło na jaw, że osoby wyznaczone do zadania nie wracają do swich plemion. Wszystkich czekało przemieszanie. Oto nowe skłądy plemion: Na radę plemienia udało się nowe plemię Boran. Przemek miał prawo wybra jedną osobę, która będzie bezpieczna i jego wybór padł na Anię S. Poprzedni członkowie Samburu trzymali się razem i Ania K zostałą wyeliminowana z gry stostunkiem głosów 4:2 '''Episode 6: "He has to go...NOW!"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Pojedynki 1vs1. Osoba, która wygra zdobywa punkt. Plemię,które zdobędzie 3 pkt wygrywa zadanie. Następnego dnia po przemieszaniu w obydwu plemionach sojusze się już utworzył. W Boran Czerwona i Jaśmin miały największą włądzę, W samburu jednak sprawa byłą bardziej skomplikowana. IStanił niepisany sojusz Wojtek-Agata-Matiz-Amanda, jednak Agata pod swoje skrzydła przygarnęła również Aleksa, dobre kontatky ponadto utrzymywała z Danielem. W swoim plemieniu miała najwięcej do powiedzenia, chociaż nikt ją o to nie podejrzewał. Na zadaniu Samburu migiem zdobyło dwa punkty. Lecz ich dobra passa ulotniła się i niewiedziec czemu przegrali kolejne trzy pojedynki tym samym kupując bilet na radę plemienia. Na radzie plemienia zapowiadało się na blindside. Wojtek, Matiz zagłosowali na Daniela, a Agata i Aleks na Amandę, pojawił się remis 3:3 i w dogrywce Amanda odpadł wraz ze swoim bożkiem z gry stosunkiem głosów 3:1. '''Episode 7: "Floaters you better grab a life vests"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Wymyślna sprawa- w każdej rundzie prowadzący podaje wymyślny związek frazeologiczny/neologizm. Zadaniem uczestnikó jest odgadnięcie o co chodzi. Wygrywa plemię, które jako pierwsze zdobędzie 4 punkty. Po eiliminacji Amandy sytuacja Wojtka i Matiza była tragiczna, ich jedyną nadzieją było zdobycie nietykalności. W boran natomiast powstał plan pozbycia się Przemka, który wydawał się bardzo dużym zagrożeniem. Na zadaniu Boran początkowo prowadziło, ale szybka interwencja Samburu spowodowała, że to oni wygrali nietykalnośc. Na radzie plemienia Żółtych po pierwszym głosowaniu był remis. 2 głosy na Przemka, dwa na Jaśmin, jeden na Czerwoną. W dogrywce Przemk otrzymał dwa głosy(od Czerwonej i Lemura) i tym samym pożegnał się z grą. To postawiło Anię w nieciekawej sytuacji. '''Episode 8: "His luck is just unbelievable"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Awantura o kasę- na podstawie teleturnieju. Kiedy w grze zostało jużtylko 9 osób każdy spodziewał się jużtylko połączenia, jednak prowadzący wprowadzili kolejny nieprzewidywalny i szokujący twist. Okazało się, że z dwóch plemion powstaną TRZY! Zadania przeprowadzono dosyc szybko, ponieważ nowo powstałę zielone plemię Neople zbankrutowało bardzo szybko. Na radzie plemienia Ania odnalazła okazję pozbycia się Lemura odpowiedzialnego za eliminację Przemka. Agata wiedząc, że Lemur jest sojusznikiem Wojtka przystała na propozycję. Lemur odpadł z gry i został pierwszym członkiem jury. '''Episode 9: "The beauty in the merge"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Zagadki, pierwsza osoba, która odgadnie rozwiązanie zdobywa punkt. Po eliminacji z gry Lemura Wojtek znalazł się w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie dlatego zaczął nagabywac ludzi, aby tym razem głosy przerzucic na Michała, bo jest on dobrym zawodnikiem. Niektórzy okazywali zainteresowanie jego ofertą i wkrótce Nawiązał bliski sojusz z Jaśmin. Następnego dnia nastało połączenie! Podejrzewając, że plany mogą nie wypalic Matiz i Wojtek stoczyli ze sobą na pierwszym zadaniu o indywidualną nietykalnośc zaciętąwalkę. Ostatecznie jej zwycięzcą okazał sięWojtek, który dzięki szybkiej i poprawnej odpowiedzi wygrał całe zadanie. Na radzie plemienia panowało zamieszanie. Ludzie nie byli pewni czy wyeliminowac Aleksa, czy Matiza. Sproy trwały do ostatniej minuty. Podczas odczytywania głosów Wojtek dowiedział się, że jego plan wypalił. Michał odpadł z gry i dołączył do jury jako drugi członek. '''Episode 10: "Nobody likes me...again"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Ankieta 1. Kto według Ciebie jest najlepszym strategiem? 2. Kto według Ciebie jest najgorszym strategiem? 3 Kto według Ciebie ma największe pojęcie o tym, co się dzieje w grze? 4. Kto według Ciebie kontroluje tę grę? 5. Kto według Ciebie bardzo myli się myśląc, że kontroluje tę grę? 6. Do kogo masz największe zaufanie w tej grze? 7. Kto według Ciebie jest największą niespodzianką tej edycji? 8. Z którym graczem mógłbyś zaprzyjaźnić się w prawdziwym życiu? 9. Kto według Ciebie jest najbardziej sympatyczny? 10. Kto według Ciebie jest najmniej sympatyczny? 11. Kto według Ciebie jest najbardziej irytujący. 12. Kto według Ciebie w grze wykazuje najwięcej cech złego charakteru? 13. Kto według ciebie ma najwięcej sojuszy? 14. Kto według Ciebie najwięcej kłamał w dotychczasowej grze? 15. Komu według Ciebie nie jest obca maksyma: 'Po trupach do celu'? 16. Kto według Ciebie nie zasłużył na to, by dojść w tej grze do połączenia? 17. Kto według Ciebie odpadnie jeśli nie wygra dzisiejszego Immunitetu? 18. Kto według Ciebie jest w tej grze tylko czyimś pionkiem? 19. Z kim chciałbyś znaleźć się w finale? 20. Kto według Ciebie wygra tę edycję? Nazajutrz uczestników czekało ich ulubione zadanie(xD) ... Ankieta. Musieli odgadnąc jak inne osoby odpowiadały na wszystkie pytania. Ankieta jak zwykle ujawniła wiele sprzeczności, kłamst i prawd. Niektórym pomogła, innym zaszkodziła. Najlepiej z wyłuskiwaniem informacji poradziła sobie Ania S, która w dogrywce pokonała Jaśmin i Agatę. Na radzie plemienia Agata dowiedziała się, że matiz sprzedał informacje od niej Wojtkowi, przez to zaczęła tworzyc kampanię przeciwko niemu, która zakończyła się sukcesem. Matiz został trzecim członkiem jury. '''Episode 11: "The sinking ship"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Aukcja Survivor Agata strasząc na adzie użyciem bożka zwróciła na siebie uwagę innych. Zaczęły pojawiac się domysły na temat jej potencjalnej eliminacji. Wojtek tylko nakręcał całą sytuację. Podczas zadania parę osób po raz kolejny wzbogaciło się o małpy. Jednak najcenniejszą rzecz zdobyła Jaśmin. Miała gwarantowane miejsce w finałowej piątce. Agata spróbwała zjednoczyc wszystkie dziewczyny, które jeszcze grały. I udało jej się to połowicznie, przekonała tyle osób, żeby móc się pozbyc z gry Daniela. Plan wypalił i Daniel został czwartym jurorem, jednak nad Agatą po raz kolejny zawisły czarne chmury. Inni postanowili, że czas na nią. '''Episode 12: "Bad Ted"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Memory-znajdywanie par, wykreślanka Finałowa piątka w składzie: Wojek, Agata, Jaśmin, Czerwona, Ania miała przed sobą liczne scenariusze. Każdy miał swoje plany, każdy z nich chciał wygrac. Kierując się na zadanie na poczekaniu zdecydowano, że z grą pożegna się Agata, która została uznana za mąciwodę. Jej jedyną nadzieją był immunitet z czego zdawała sobie sprawę. Podczas memory pojawiło się wiele złości, jednak do finałowej rundy awansowały Agata, Czerwona i Ania. Pierwsza rozwiązanie podała Czerwona, jednak było ono błędne. Kiedy poprawiała swoją tabliczkę Anię wkeliła swój wynik, który okazał się poprawny i dał jej po raz drugi nietykalnośc. Na radzie plemienia cztery głosy dostałą Agata, co wystarczyło, aby wyrzucic ją z gry. Agata odeszła z Afryki wraz ze swoją małpą i udała się do Ponderosy jako piąty członek jury. '''Episode 13: "Not only you can cheat. The winner is announced!"''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Czytanka. Odpowiadanie na pytania na podstawie tekstu. Po eliminacji Agaty na najlepszej drodze do zwycięzca znalazł się Wojtek. A tak przynajmniej myślał, ponieważ nie wiedział, że Jaśmin nie jest mu do końca oddana. Czerwona i Jaśmin trzymały ze sobą od początku i wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak juz będzie do końca. Następna konkurencja o immunitet wymagałą szybkiego czytania ze zrozumieniem, z drobnymi problemami na początku musiał sobie radzic Wojtek. Cała walka na końcu rozstrzygała się pomiędzy Czerwoną i Jaśmin. Po chwili swoją pierwszą nietykalnością mogła cieszyc się Czerwona. Na radzie plemienia wiele było wypowiedziane. Nie wszystkim to się podobało. Ania dowiedziałą się, że jest tylko numberem Wojtka. Sam Wojtek przez swoje odpowiedzi stracił dużo w oczach jury, a wynikiem rady stracił na pewno jeden głos jurorski. Głos Ani, która na końcu dosadnie życzyła mu tego "żebyś jutro odpadł". *'''Immunity challenge: '''Detektyw Mr. Colour- odgadywanie ciągów kolorów Finałowa trójka- Wojtek, Jaśmin i Czerwona. Tyle razem przeszli, a przed nimi została już tylko jedna rada plemienia z odpadaniem. Czerwona z Jaśmin obiecały sobie, że Wojtek tym razem musi odpaśc. Sam zainteresowany zaczął sobie zdawac z tego sprawę i po raz kolejny musiał liczyc na łud szczęścia podczas konkurencji o finałowy immunitet. Z szansami na wygranie najszybciej pożegnała się Czerwona, która tym samym zostawiła na placu boju Wojtka i jej najbliższą sojuszniczkę. Po długiej walce Jaśmin okazała się zwyciężczynią. Na radzie plemienia z lekkim wachaniem wybrała Czerwoną, chociaż wiedziała, że z nią ma mniejsze szanse na wygraną. Wojtek został ostatnim członkiem jury. Podczas finałowej rady jury maglowało uczestników. Najbardziej o to się postarała Ania. Wszystko zostało ujawnione, cała gra, cała strategia od początku do końca. Jury miało nie lada zadanie do wykonania. Obie finalistki tak samo zasługiwały na wygraną. Jednak po namyśle zwyciężczynią okazała się Czerwona, która pokonała w głosowaniu Jaśmin 4:3. Dostałą głosy od Ani, Daniela, Aleksa i Matiza. Jaśmin od wygranej dzielił tylko głos(zagłosowali na nią Lemur, Agata, Wojtek). '''Voting History'''